Choices
by Abella Aurlie
Summary: Bella lives a life, a perfectly normal life , with a dad, a mom, even a stepdad, a lot of friend and a perfect boyfriend any girl would die for. It's a normal perfect life, until they come along.. They change her life forever, they are the Cullens......
1. Chapter 1

Bella never understood what she'd do if someone she cared about was in trouble.

Sure fighting for the person was a good idea good, but maybe something more was needed. Something, the person would do for her as well. Of course, she would do anything that was thrown at her. Dying, and sacrificing herself weren't exactly what she expected, until he came along.

* * *

Bella picked up her fork and stared to poked her lasagna. Charlie took a bite, looked ta her and went back to his food. He had come late from his shift as a police chief, so Bella had to whip up some microwave lasagna.

Charlie looked up finally," So how's school?"

Bella glanced at him and rolled her eyes," Dad you already asked me that question, about 15 minutes ago"

Charlie looked down," Did I? I think I did. Well.. Have you got any emails from her?" Bella knew exactly who he was talking about and stared at him.

"Yeah, I did"

" What did she say?" Charlie asked looking up. Bella picked up her fork and started to eat,

" You know, how's school, asking how I was.." She looked at him.

"Oh. Well that's good" Charlie went back to eating. Bella knew exactly what he was expecting from the email," She asked about you" Charlie's head snapped up,"Did she?" Bella nodded,"Yeah, she asked how you were and your job, then she went back to asking about me" Charlie nodded, "So how is she and _him_?"

"She is fine and so his he, you know his baseball thing" Charlie nodded again," I see, and is she and _him_-"

"Oh come on Dad!" Bella interrupted. Charlie looked taken a back by the sudden change in her voice. But Bella didn't care, she had enough," You can say their names, it's not hard. Renee, and Phil!" She exclaimed, reciting her Mom's and her step dad's names.

Charlie bowed his head,"It's not that easy Bella-"

"And you think it's easy for me? So you and Mom are divorced, but it doesn't mean you stop saying her name! I know you care Dad, but come on!"

"Bella, calm down, please. It's hard", he repeated," and you need to understand. I know it's hard for you-"

" No you don't! If you did, you would say their names, and not act as if they are not part my life, our life. You still love mom, I love mom, I even love Phil, even when he is crazy. But just try Dad, just try, for me at least" Charlie became silent. Bella stared at him then walked up to her room, frustrated.

Maybe she went beyond the limit, or maybe she didn't make her self clear. It must be hard for Charlie, but it was hard for as well, Charlie needed to understand that, because no one else did. Bella went in her room, and lay on her bed.

At time like these, she felt lonely, or maybe she was lonely, and no one knew.

* * *

**Hey everyone!!!!**

**Its me San7a, I hope you like the first chapter, it's short, I know sorry!! i just wanted to get the first chapter done and over with, but the next chapter will hopefully be long, tell me what you think..please?**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews..please!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy this is chapter 2!!! read and review, review!!!!!!**

**Please, and if I get enough reviews I might even make a trailer for it.....**

**I'm also looking for a Beta, so please tell me one if u know one, it will help a lot, thank you soo much, (read my profile to get to know me better)**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Bella wasn't the girl who took time getting ready for school. Really, it took her only ten minutes, and she was off. Charlie was already gone, making himself breakfast. Bella grabbed her back and walked to her red, old truck that Charlie bought for her. It was old and rusty, that's why she loved it. It took a while before the truck started and Bella drove to her school. Forks High School was a normal high school, with normal kids, and normal teachers, there was nothing unusual about the school. Bella parked her truck, and got out.

She spotted a crowd that were talking, and walked towards them. It was the crowd of the popular kids. The divas, Jessica, Lauren and her other friends, Angela(who was only popular because she was with Erik), and the jocks, Tyler, Erik, and his friends, and of course Darren, Bella's boyfriend. Bella used considered herself lucky to have a boyfriend which every girl wanted, but things had started to change between them. But Bella knew it wasn't Darren, it was her. The crowd spotted her, "Hey, It's Bella!" Tyler exclaimed.

Bella gave little wave. Jessica hugged her, Bella pulled away. "Hey Bella" A soft but deep voice said from behind her.

"Hi Darren" Bella said and turned to face him.

Darren grabbed her in a hug, Bella smelled something disgusting, she pulled back, "You've been smoking" she said accusingly. Darren shrugged, "It was only one"

"Only one?" Bella exclaimed," Come one Darren, today it'll be one, tomorrow two, a week later, you'll be smoking a whole box!" Darren looked down at her, "Sorry"

"For what?" Bella asked, ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone.

"Sorry for not stopping something that annoys you" He turned back to his friends, and the topic football.

Bella stared at his back, glanced around and tried to listen to what Jessica was saying, which no surprise was about clothes. Darren wasn't the guy who smoked, or even drink. It probably was that their football games weren't working so well, and that they were practically losing all of the games. He knew that Bella wasn't comfortable around people who drank, and hated people who smoked. But even so, he continued.

Bella listened to their boring talk, looking around the parking lot, when she noticed two new cars. One was red, the other a silver Volvo. I looked as the door opened as the people inside came out. They were different. Like foreign, pale and dresses in a unusual way, not weird, but nice, different nice. The first two were a boy and girl. The boy was muscular and big with brown hair. The other girl was gorgeous, with blond hair. She held her delicate hands in the muscular boy's. Everyone had stop talking and were looking at them now. They next pair was a petite girl, with dark pixie haircut, with ends that were sticking out. She almost skipped around a boy. He had blond locks, and looked like he was in pain.

Darren's hands creeped around Bella's waist holding her close to him. He was like that, one minute annoyed another all better. The guys started to talk again but Jessica and the other girls were still intrigued. Bella started to look away when something caught her eyes. She stared at the next person. He was the most beautiful person ever. With bronze hair and perfect structure. Bella was dazzled. But something was wrong, while everyone else that came looked happy he was all solemn and alone. Apparently the girls had noticed him as well because Jessica and Lauren started to talk in whispers. Angela glanced at Bella, then turned to her friends. Bella stared at the boy, frozen. Then suddenly, he looked her way, at her, then at Darren and his arms around her. He frowned. Bella wanted to pull away, make the new boy realize that she wasn't with Darren, that she too was alone, but that was a lie. So she stayed frozen. The boy looked away and followed his friends inside the school. Few minuted later the bell rang. Darren held Bella's hand and started to lead her. Angela came in step beside her.

"Hey, you noticed them too?" she asked. Bella nodded.

"There strange, pale and that purplish under their eyes, like they don't sleep at all. But oh, well. Hey did you study for the test..?" That was Angela, she really didn't care about new people, even if they were beautiful and mysterious. Her main goal was studies. And maybe that's why she was Bella's close friend. Darren kissed Bella's cheek, said bye and left. Bella followed Angela to their lockers.

Her mind was buzzing, thinking about the newcomers, Angela must have noticed something because she snapped her fingers in front of Bella's face, "Earth to Bella? What are you thinking about?" Bella opened her locker and took her things out, "Is it about the new kids?" Angela continued.

Bella's mind filled with the image of the mysterious boy, Stop it Bella, you already have a boyfriend, Bella thought.

She shook her head, and closed her locker door," No, I really don't even care, let's go" she said as the bell rang and walked to her next class with Angela, hoping with all of her might that she wouldn't meet them again. Little did she know, that they would change her whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

His head was buzzing with all the thoughts the people in the cafeteria were thinking about. Through out the whole day, people talked about him and his family. Edward wasn't surprised. To them, he and his family were a mystery. It also didn't surprise him that already three girls had asked him out. He had of course said no. And the reason was entering the cafeteria already.

Bella walked with Angela, stopped when she heard her name and turned. Darren jogged to her, and out his arms around her. A sudden emotion of anger and pain hit inside him. Then just like that he felt calm. Edward glanced at Jasper, who was peering at him closely, in fact that's what they were all doing. Looking at him, to see if he was okay, to stop him if he would do anything...out of the ordinary.

"I'm fine" Edward whispered quietly, so quiet that a human couldn't hear. They didn't look convinced. Edward ignored them looked back at Bella. His family was protective of him, ever since they came to Forks, Edward never understood why, he could take care of himself, he was a..Edward sighed in disgust, at the thought of mentioning of himself. This time Jasper didn't do anything, and Edward was grateful about it. He wanted to keep his feeling to himself, his emotions to himself,without someone changing it.

_"Look at them aren't they just so cute? The big one and the one who is blond are taken, maybe the bronze hair..."_ Edward turned to where he was being mentioned. Jessica Stanley. He would have to stay away from her. Edward stared at Bella, she was looking uncomfortable in between Darren and Tyler.

He would do anything to know what she was thinking, but it was impossible, and that was one thing about her that amused him. She was covered, know one knew who she actually was, she herself didn't know either.

"Oh, look Darren that new kid with the funky hair's looking at your girlfriend, what are you going to do?" Lauren remarked. Edward snapped his head away from their direction, he heard his family snicker. They heard it as well. Darren looked towards the group the new kids were sitting," Is he? Is he really looking at my girlfriend?"

He sounded a bit annoyed. Bella looked amused and turned to the table. The new kid wasn't looking anymore. "Who are they?" she asked.

Jessica was quick to give all the details,"Alright, the blond cutie is Jasper, he is with Alice the small pixie girl, he totally deserves someone better", Jasper started to laugh but stopped when he caught Alice glaring at him and Jessica. Edward laughed along with Emmet and Rosalie," The big muscular hawtie is Emmet and he is with the beautiful, slash totally deserving to be a model blond girl Rosalie" Jessica continued.

Rosalie seemed proud with the description she got, Emmet was still laughing about Alice. Jessica paused when it was time to talk about Edward, "The bronze haired, angel like guy is Edward..he is single"

Bella kept on staring at Edward, a different look in her eyes.

Bella was amazed, "Wow, she actually found all that in one morning?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I found that all in first and second period"

"So what if he is single, it does not mean he goes and checks up on girls who already have boyfriends, beside it's rude to stare at girls, somebody go tell him that" Darren said glaring at Edward.

" You did the same Darren before you went out with me" Bella said " Plus, it's not rude if the girl doesn't mind. He has my permission, why don't _you_ go and tell him that" She went back to eating her lunch after glancing at Edward. Darren was left mouth opened.

A smile came across Edward's lips.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Alice said. Edward looked up. Jasper nodded.

"Not exactly, I really just think we're wasting our-"

"Rosalie" Emmet interrupted Rosalie before she got into her argument," We already talked about this"

Rosalie stopped talking but it didn't make her shut her thought which Edward had to hear. Rosalie wasn't exactly the number one fan of Bella, she had her reasons apparently, and just hated Bella. Alice stood up, Edward followed her after hearing her mind right when the bell rang. They threw their things away and walked out of the cafeteria before anyone else. Edward snuck a glance at Bella, before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!**

**This is the fourth chapter!!!**

**thank goodness! I am proud of myself to be already this farr...remmber reviwes please!!!!!!!!! I am pretty much begging right now =)**

**thnak you and read, dont wrry more to cme for sure, for sure**

**enjoy....Reviews!!!**

* * *

Chapter four

Bella still felt shocked about herself, she had just pretty much insulted Darren. Her boyfriend, for who? A guy she didn't even know about. If she kept this up, she and Darren would soon be broken up. Angela was walking with her to her next biology class, she didn't seem to be shaken by Bella, but Jessica sure was.

" Okay so you insult Darren for a boy you don't even know." She had said as Bella took her things out of her locker.

" I didn't insult Darren" Bella replied back. Jessica rolled her eyes," You told him to be quiet, no one says that to him, and coming from you Bella, it's just so bizarre"

" Well, he was kind of taking control over me, I mean I really didn't mind"

"He's suppose to be like that, he's your boyfriend Bella, beside how would you feel if I stared at him all romantically, and closely?" Bella paused and looked at Jessica, "Edward was looking at me like that?"

Jessica sighed angrily,"Focus Bella! You would feel all angry and in disgust of me"

Bella balanced her binders in her arms," Not if you don't look at him Darren all romantically and closely, you wouldn't do that..would you?" she said.

"Maybe...just kidding, he's all yours until you guys break up, which can be soon the way your acting with him" Bella sighed and locked her locker. She put the side of her forehead against it. Angela was there as well, she was quite the whole time.

Bella turned to her,"Do you think I was a bit too much?" Angela pushed her glasses up, as the started to fall of the tip of her glasses," I'm not going to tell you what's right or what's wrong Bella, you decide, he is your boyfriend. It's what you think counts " Bella peered at her and stood up,"I think I should say sorry to him" Jessica nodded and gave her a hug before leaving, the bell rang and Bella was off.

All she had to do was steer Darren and herself away from Edward, so nothing bad happened, she really did like Darren. Her class came close, she said bye to Angela, and went inside when she froze in the doorway. Sitting right beside her desk was Edward. He was writing something when he looked up and locked eyes with her. Slowly Bella walked to her desk, and sat down. This was not what she expected. Bella tried to look anywhere but him, which turned out to be a hard task, because he was just so beautiful

. The teacher came in and waved to everyone when he spotted Edward, "Your the new kid, am I right? " Edward nodded, "Yes, sir. I am Edward Cullen. I am sorry to intrude-"

The teacher waved him off, "No worries, I'll hand these out, you may talk, now class let's get started!" He handed out sheets out to everyone. Bella slowly take hers and stare at it. She already know all this, it was easy. She was smart, and had taken advance classes in Phoenix, before she moved here. Bella was done the sheet in five minutes before everyone, but not Edward. He was looking around at the class. Bella started to look over her work.

"I'm Edward Cullen"

She looked at him, and forced a smile,"Isabella Swan, call me Bella, everyone does"

Edward nodded and smiled. Bella almost fainted, it was the most charming smile, with perfect shiny teeth, she had ever seen. "Your-your new here" Bella stammered, Oh Gosh! Of course he knew he was new here.

Edward didn't seem to notice anything, he just nodded," Yes, I am new here. I came here with my family yesterday"

"I see" Bella said recovering and went back to her work.

" Isn't you dad the chief police?" Edward asked. It's just small talk, just nod and don't say much, Bella thought and turned back to him," Yeah he is. Chief Swan"

" Carlisle , is a Doctor" Edward said.

Bella nodded this time, then confused she asked,"Who's Carlisle ?"

"He's my dad, foster dad" Edward explained.

"So he fostered you, and everyone else as well?" Bella asked interested.

"Yes, everyone, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie. He is really a life saver. A nice guy as well. You should meet him"

Bella gave out a little laugh,"I'm sure I will, in the hospital. I am really clumsy"

Edward looked at her," Well you'll just need someone to save you when you fall, and I'm sure you already have that. Darren right?" Okay now, you can stop Bella, it might start getting personal.

"Yeah, Darren, a real nice guy. My boyfriend. I like him, a lot" Bella said. Something went across Edward's face, was it anger? But as soon as it came, it left.

Edward nodded,"I'm glad to hear it. Better pack up, the bell's going to ring. It was nice meeting you Bella"

He said it as if that was there last time they would see each other, Bella didn't want that. Surprisingly the bell rang and Edward left before Bella could say anything. Bella sat there silently. Thinking about what they had just talked about. It was weird but felt nice to talk to a guy who listened carefully and didn't interrupt and started to talk about football. Bella's heart felt full somehow, she stood up and walked out the room to her next class, feeling a bit different.

* * *

**well, that's it, thier first meeting, a bit awkward and not to opened up, I wanted it to be like tht because remmber Bella does not want to be near Edward and ruin her own love life**

**thnxs for reading it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Bella didn't see Edward after Biology, it was as if he just disappeared. She didn't even get to say sorry to Darren.

Bella sat in her old truck, when someone tapped on her window, it was Jessica.

Bella rolled down her window,"What's up?"

"We're all going to La push, wanna come? The guys want to surf" Jessica jerked her thumb behind her. Bella looked over her, and saw Darren and his friends talking together.

"I didn't know Darren was still here, I didn't see him" Bella said. Jessica shrugged," He wanted to go home, but I made him agree" Bella looked at Darren again, she seemed a bit disappointed somehow.

"Alright, I'll come" It wasn't like she was going to swim or anything. Jessica nodded and ran back to everyone else. Bella watched as they got in cars and she followed them., La Push wasn't crowded. It was where they usually met together. Bella got out and locked the door after slipping on a sweater. It was cold outside.

Bella walked to her friends, hugging herself, her hair flying in her face. Jessica came out and started to laugh with Tyler and Erik. Angela came out the second car, with Lauren and Darren. Bella noticed that he was not meeting her eyes, clearly mad.

"Cold Bella?" Tyler said to before running towards the surfing equipment stand. The guys rented suits and boards and went to change. Jessica talked to Lauren about swimming, obviously not caring about the cold. Lauren agreed and followed the guys to change into their swimsuit. Bella walked over to sit on a log, Angela joined her with a book.

"Aren't you cold?" Bella asked her. Angela nodded shivering.

"Then why did you come?" Angela looked out where the guys laughed and got on their boards. There were decent enough waves. Bella followed Angela's gaze to Erik. Then she understood,"Do you like Erik?"

Angel blushed but didn't say anything.

"Aw, Angela, that's amazing. Did you ask him?"

"No!" Angela exclaimed," I-I am just to scared and-"

"Shy?" Bella helped. Angela nodded.

"Besides, it's no use. He would never-just don't tell anyone, okay? Not even Jessica." Bella looked at her," But Angela, just ask once, I'll do it for you-"

"Bella! Please no, I'm not even ready"

"You don't need to be ready, just trust your heart, listen to it"

"That won't work, my heart says listen to my mind, my mind says listen to my heart, it just leaves me with a upset stomach, I don't know what to do" Angela said quietly. Bella opened her mouth to laugh, then noticed that she was serious and cleared her throat," Well, a wise person once said to me, " I'm not going to tell you what's wrong or what's right, you decide, what do you think you should do" Bella recited the exact same thing Angela had told her at school. Angela looked up and gave a little smile," I think I should listen to my heart, but not today, someday"

Bella nodded," Someday" Angela gave her a hug. After few minuets she got really cold, and went to sit in the car and read. Bella watch as the guys came back all wet and laughing. The quickly went to go and change. Jessica and Lauren also came out of the water. Lauren started to sneeze.

"I'm serious Jessica if I get sick, I am going to blame you for it" she warned.

Jessica snorted,"Whatever" Bella jogged to Darren's car and opened it, Angela watched her as she looked through the trunk for a extra towel. After finally finding it she ran back to the log and waited for Darren to come out.

Jessica and Lauren came out and ran to the cozy car. Next came the guys the followed the girls inside as well. Darren though trailed back. He looked at Bella, as she stood in front of him.

"Towel?" She asked. Darren looked at the towel then at her, then back at the towel. He shook his head and started to walk around her. Bella didn't know what to do, she knew that everyone was watching her and Darren from inside the car, which she didn't like. Bella turned and stopped Darren again, this time she said,"I'm sorry"

Darren looked at her, a eyebrow raised,"For what? You were just being against me"

"I wasn't being against you Darren, You took it the wrong way" Bella said.

"I know what I heard, Listen Bella I care about you, but I need that care back, I need to know that you love me too-"

"I do love you Darren" she interrupted. She was a bit angry, really this wasn't even a big issue.

"Then show it to me, prove it too, that you really do care, and that this relationship isn't for anything, 'cause I don't want to leave you" a hint of plea came across. He walked pass her back to the car. Bella stood there broken. Everyone decided to stay late. Since Charlie was going to be late, Bela stayed as well. Tyler and all the other guys made a bonfire. The girls sat around it. Somehow, Erik had managed to swipe some drinks. He handed one to Darren, who also took out a cigarette. Bella watched in disgust, nervous. She was worried that Darren will do something bad. Angela had fell asleep in the car. Everyone started to talk and have fun, except for Bella. She started to smell smoke and stood up. She needed a walk. She went down the edge of the lake. Walking and thinking. Her head had started to hurt.

She knew that she wanted Darren, or at least she thought she did, but she had to do something to keep him.

She had to prove it, but how? It was getting dark, and cold, she had to get back home and make dinner for Charlie. And also apologize. She really was rude to him.

Bella took a deep breath and turned to go back, when she thought she saw a shadow behind her. Bella turned, no one.

She looked around when something flashed behind her again. Bella turned quickly, feeling afraid.

"Darren? Is that you? Tyler? Erik? You guys this is not funny" It was quite. Bella got a sickening feeling that someone was behind her, without looking back she ran back, to where everyone was. They watched her as she stumbled foreword, breathing hard, and looking scared.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Jessica asked. Bella nodded, not going into details,"Just felt scared all of the sudden. I'm just gonna go home now, bye"

Tyler laughed with Erik," Bella got scared!", as Jessica and Lauren waved bye.

Bella took deep breaths as she sat in her car.

" It was no one Bella, relax! Just calm down" Bella reasoned herself. She started the car and drove home.

Charlie wasn't there yet, so that meant she had some time to make the dinner. Bella took out a Easy Make Veggie fry, and heat it in the microwave. She took some lettuce, tomato, cucumbers and the dressing and tossed everything in bowl for salad. She started to set the table when the door opened and Charlie came in. He hung his belt and came in view. Bella didn't say anything and continued putting the plates down.

"Dinner's ready" she said sitting down. Charlie washed his hands and sat down across her. They were quite and Bella knew she had to talk first.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Charlie looked up," For what?" Did everyone have to ask that question? Bella thought.

"For yelling at you, it was rude and not your fault"

"Maybe it was, it's okay. I think I know how you feel. It's frustrating isn't it?" Bella nodded and he continued," I know I'm not your mom, and at your age, a mom as mostly needed. But Bella, you can tell me anything. Darren for example-"

"Wait Dad, don't tell me your actually going to go in the boyfriend topic are you?" Bella asked. Charlie flushed,"It's a bit late for that, Dad" Bella continued.

Charlie's head snapped up and looked at her," How late?"

Bella gave a little laugh,"Oh, don't worry, not that late" Charlie peered at her,"Alright, I was kind of hoping myself that I wouldn't have too, I trust you" Bella smiled,"Thank you"

She knew that everything was okay between them now. They ate their dinner in silent, Bella cleared up the dishes and washed them. She went to her room to finish homework as Charlie put the TV on. Bella put her hair in a ponytail and got to work, her mind every minute drifting to Edward. It made Bella scared, this wasn't suppose to happen, she had a boyfriend, Darren. And even he was slowly going away from her. Bella turned on the music and piano notes played, it would help when she was feeling lost or stressed. And slowly her mind cleared and she was able to feel relaxed, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Things had started to get more complicated for Bella. She needed to pull away from things, and apparently, as Jessica said, shopping was the number one things to do.

After school, the Cullens' weren't there and things with Darren wasn't working, Bella went home, parked her car, and hopped in with Jessica and Lauren. Bella called and left a message that she might be late and where she was going.

The best stores were in Seattle, in the meantime Jessica talked to Bella about Darren.

"You have to do something for him, something that no one would do, he is one of a kind, he deserves the best" Jessica said. Bella sat in the backseat and looked out the window, her breath fogging the window.

"I don't know what to do" Bella muttered.

"Something no one would do" Jessica repeated. Soon enough, they reached Seattle. Bella wasn't the fan of shopping, she just needed to get away. Jessica and Lauren tried some clothes on for hours. Bella looked ut, it had gotten dark, and she remembered that she needed to buy a book for History.

"I have to go and buy a book, be right back" Bella told them, Jessica nodded bye. Bella walked out of the store, and walked along the path to a bookstore.

**Mark's Books. **A sign read. Bella went inside and started to look for her book. It had been twenty minutes and she still hadn't found the book. She heard the door open and Jessica came in," There you are! We have been looking in all of the book stores to find you. Lauren and I are going home, have you found the book yet?" Jessica asked. Bella looked at the books that were clustered at her feet. She had pulled out all the History books and looked through them, with no luck.

"No, I have been trying but its not here"

Jessica stared at the books," I see, well we're going home now, do you want to come?"

"I'll have to put these books away" Bella explained.

"Should we wait?" Jessica asked hesitant, it was obvious that she didn't want to. Bella shook her head," I'll catch a bus, or something, I'll be fine, you guys can go" Jessica smiled, hugged her bye and left. Bella stared at the books and started to put them away.

The store clerk came up to her," Are you done Miss?" Bella looked at him, putting the last book away," I guess so, sorry about making a mess"

"What mess?" he asked.

"Never mind, bye" Bella went out the store, it was night and cold, Bella hugged herself and saw the store clerk put the Close sign on.

It was late, and Bella didn't know which bus would come so late at night. Bella walked , and heard lightning, she looked up right in time to feel raindrops on her face.

She wanted to cry, but instead she walked to the first bus stop she saw. She waited and waited. Her hair dripping wet, her clothes started to stick to her. Then she saw a pair of headlights. She turned towards, and started to wave her arms frantically,"Here, stop, please, stop!"

The car stopped in front of her, and when she saw who was inside it, she frowned, and slowly her arms fell down beside her. The passenger window opened by itself.

"Hello, Bella" Edward said, smiling a little.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked, shivering.

"Don't you think I should ask you that question? " Edward replied causally.

"I'm-I'm was shopping with Jessica and Lauren" Bella said her teeth chattering.

Edward looked around Bella," Yeah, they are....?"

"They-they had to go home"

"Without you?"

"No-yeah-I don't- what are you doing here?" Bella demanded, remembering that he hadn't answered her question yet.

Edward shrugged,"I needed to do something"

"Like what?"

"I had a feeling" Bella raised a eyebrow, but she knew that he wasn't going to expand on that, so she just waited and looked down the road, hugging herself.

"Well.."Edward said slowly after a while.

"Well what?" She said not looking at him.

"Come in the car Bella"

Bella looked at him," No-"

"Listen Bella," he interrupted,"You seriously need a ride and I have one. If you don't let me help you, I'll be really worried about you, besides I can't let you stay here in the rain"

"It's not that bad" Bella reasoned. But she knew that it was bad, and if she didn't go in his car, she could and would get sick.

As if reading her mind, Edward opened the passenger seats door.

Bella hesitated before going in.

It was really warm and cosy inside the car, after Edward put up the window.

"Thank you" she muttered. Edward stared at her as her hands shook while she put on her seat belt.

"Here, I always have this in handy" He reached back and pulled out a towel. Bella looked at the towel in her hands and remembered about Darren.

"I really shouldn't be here"

"And I really think that you should"

"I can go on a bus or walk" Bella said quietly.

"Bella, if you think I am going to rape you, don't worry, I am not that kind of guy" Edward said.

Bella looked at him in shock,"Oh no! I would..No no-oh my, I'm so sorry!" Edward gave a little laugh and started the car,"I know you wouldn't, just making things clear, you can dry your hair now" Bella glanced at him and dried her hair. She just needed to be careful, that's all.

" So Jessica and Lauren left you in the rain?" Edward asked again.

"No, not really, Jessica asked me if I wanted to come, but I just needed to finish something up" Bella explained, looking out of the window.

"You shouldn't have been out there alone, Bella. What if something had happened to you?" a hint of serious concern flowed in his voice.

It made Bella surprised, she looked at him,"I don't know why you care" she said, trying not to be rude

"I don't know myself" he said quietly. Something about him drew Bella in, something that made her feel different, something that she would never feel with Darren.

"How come you weren't here yesterday?"

"I don't know why you care" Edward said, copying her, Bella blushed, Edward continued,"I had something to do yesterday"

Bella looked at him curious," What?"

"Something, that if I didn't do it, you wouldn't be here" Edward said. Bella waited but he didn't say anything else. Edward was different, he had mysteries in him, and Bella wanted to discover them.

It had gone quiet between.

" Edward, can I meet your family?"

Edward's head snapped towards her,"What?"

Bella didn't know what she was saying, but she knew it was the best things so far, at least she thought so," I want to meet your family"

A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth,"Do you really want to?" He had stopped in front of her house. Bella looked at him as he got out and opened the door for her.

She climbed out and looked at him,"If it's okay with you"

He walked with her to the front door, "It will be my pleasure" Bella gave a little smile.

"And don't worry Bella, your History teacher will have a extra copy of that History book" he whispered. Bella just nodded and turned to open the door, when she froze.

"Wait, how did you know about the History..." she turned around," ...book?"

He was gone, just like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Edward opened the door of his Volvo and got out. He stared at the big house in front of him and walked to the front porch. It was a beautiful house, completely surrounded by trees. Edward tried to block out the voices, the thoughts that were coming from inside but failed. He took a big sigh, knowing what was inside, and went in. The voices stopped immediately, and his family members turned to look at him.

Esme, his foster mother, stood up and gave him a smile,"Edward, your here. Thank goodness, we were a bit worried about you"

It was till night and he had come back late from dropping Bella off at her house.

She walked over and gave him a tight hug. Edward hugged her back, and pulled away to look at everyone.

"I'm sorry, if I kept everyone worried. There is no need, I wouldn't have died" Edward paused then gave a short laugh,"I mean, I wouldn't have done anything wrong. I'll be going now, to sleep"

Edward started to walk around his family, who had stood up when Carlisle said,"We all know that you don't sleep Edward. Sit down and let's have a chat." Edward stopped, he wanted to say something, but didn't. So instead he walked back and sat down beside Esme.

"Okay. I know, we all know what this whole..meeting is about. It's the reason why your late today" Carsile started.

"Bella?" Edward breathed out. He was right, he knew what this was about, that's why he took the longer route to get here, to cut time.

"Yes. Bella" Carlsile nodded,"Edward, look we know that it hurts you to see her with...the other guy. And we also know that you want to take her away from him. But Edward, there are different ways to do things. Bella doesn't know anything right know, and if you jus-"

"Come on Carsile, get to the point!" Rosalie raged, and turned to Edward,"Listen, Bella is a danger to us and you, if we don't handle this correctly. We are here to do nothing but protect her, nothing else! Bella isn't yours! You cannot-let go of me Emmet!" Emmet had held on to her and struggled to keep her quiet. Everything then started to happen quickly. Alice stood up and told Rosalie to be quiet, and that she was making matters worse. Emmet, started to tell Alice to sit down and also told Rosalie to be quite. Which made Rosalie mad, that Emmet wasn't taking her side. Esme tried to quiet everyone down, while telling Jasper to do something. A wave of emotions and feelings went over everyone, which made them mad at Jasper. Edward just sat there, quiet and miserable. He knew this was going to be happening.

"Everyone, quiet!" Carsile yelled. The house echoed his voice. Everyone froze, and took their seats, this was the first time he yelled.

"There is no need to act like children! This is a serious matter, and needs to be done in order, or not be done at all! I want everyone to be quiet, and listen while one person talks, sorry about my rude voice, but please be quiet." He turned to Edward, leaned in and said in a stern voice,"Edward, you need to talk. I want to know that you understand the risk Bella has on us if she finds out about you, about us."

Edward looked at his foster father," She has the right to know"

"What does that mean? Your going to tell her? You can't do that!" Rosalie yelled. Carsile looked at her, until she sat back again.

"Edward's right, she does need to know, but not yet. It's too risky. She needs to know everything, but not right now Edward. So you must not tell her anything Edward, are you listening to me?"

Edward nodded, yeah he was listening even if he didn't want to, he had no choice but to listen.

"Edward, this is for our own self. We need to be kept safe." Esme whispered.

"You want me to go away from her? Is that what every one wants?" Edward asked staring at everyone in his family.

Carsile sat back,"I don't know, does everyone want that? Rosalie? Emmet? Alice? Jasper? What do you think?"

"I think that coming here to protect her in the first place was a bad idea, why do we have to do it?"

Rosalie asked.

"Because we do, because Edward wants to, and since we are a family, we look out for each other, is that clear Rosalie?" Esme explained.

Rosalie didn't say anything then,"Well, I think Edward should stay away from Bella as much as possible. Protecting her does not mean we have to trail behind her"

Carsile nodded but didn't say anything, he looked at Emmet.

"I'm really sorry Edward, but I'll have to agree with Rosalie, we can take care of her and all, but Edward or any of us doesn't have to give her attention"

Edward's face turned cold, as he listened to Jasper say the same thing.

"I for one think that Edward having to stay away from Bella completely, is one hundred percent stupid" Alice declared,"Come on everyone, this is Bella and Edward we're talking about! Think how he would feel about leaving her" Edward gave her a little smile and got a huge grin in return.

"Carsile looked at Edward,"Well, I don't know what to say, what do you think?"

"I-Whatever is best for everyone" Edward mumbled after a long while.

Carsile nodded,"Then you do what you think is best, I agree with Alice, staying away from everyone, just because of who we are is childish and not a brave thing. It's up to you Edward, we won't disagree" He looked at Rosalie who fumed, then back at Edward. Carsile gave him a smile and patted his hand.

Without saying anything, feeling worst then ever, he walked to his room. Halfway up his room, he remembered something.

"Oh and Bella's coming to meet everyone tomorrow" he called, smiling a little he ran up to his room, after hearing Rosalie give out a screech.

**Okay, so thank you for the reviwes everyone!!!**

**it means so much to me, now one more request, before I post another chapter, I need a Beta!! So anyone, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Bella looked in the mirror for the fourth time. Today was the day she was going to meet the Cullen's. She didn't know why but, it made her excited. Bella chose a long sleeve blue shirt and a black jeans to wear. She left her hair open and added a barrette on her hair. Charlie was at work, today was a long shift for him. She had already made the salad, and tuna sand which he suggested and out it in the fridge, just so that the dinner was ready if she came late. The phone rang and Bella ran to go get it.

"Hello" she said through the mouth piece.

"Hey, It's me Jessica."

Bella sat down on the couch,"Jessica, hi. You need something?" she said, hoping she didn't sound too rude.

"No, I wanted to ask if you got home okay last night, did you catch the bus?"

Bella's stomach fell low, was she going to lie or tell the truth about how she got home. "Jessica, well you see, last night, um, the bus didn't come for a long time and it started to rain and well I had to get a ride from some one" There that wasn't exactly lying.

"Ride? From who?"

Bella swiped her hair from getting into her face," A school mate. I saw someone come out of a store and asked him-I mean her-I asked her for a ride-she said yea-yeah" she stammered.

"Oh. Well, are you going somewhere?" Jessica asked.

She glanced at the clock, 12:05,"Um, actually I was"

"Oh, can I come? Where are you going? It's so boring here, seriously weekends cannot get any more boring"

"No" Bella said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

" Sorry,I mean-no, you can't come because..because I'm going somewhere"

"Yeah, where?" Jessica sounded as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Somewhere, yeah, uh, just somewhere" Bella gave out a nervous laugh. She was messing it up, big time.

There was a pause on the other line,"Um, okay, you know what, I'm just going to go and help mom with something. See ya-oh and Darren called, wanted to know how you were, I guess he still cares about you. Bye!"

The phone clicked off, and a long dial tone rang through her ear. Bella put the phone back in it's receiver slowly. Darren asked how she was, he still cared. _What am I doing? This isn't right, I'm not supposed to do this, _Bella thought. She looked at the clock again, she didn't even know where he lived. This was a stupid idea, a very stupid idea.

"You have a boyfriend who cares about you, and your going to meet another guy's family, what's wrong with you Bella? What happened to you?" Bella wondered out loud. Bella thought back to what happened at school, the history teacher actually did have a extra copy of the book. Edward was wither a fortune teller, or just a lucky guy.

"He's creepy, you're supposed to stay away from those types" she scolded herself.

Bella closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead, _This is all such a stupid idea, you have gone mental!_she thought. Then a sudden ring from the door bell scared her. She screamed and fell off the couch. Standing up shes walked to the door, ignoring the fact that the fall messed up her hair. She opened the door, and gasped.

Edward was standing in front of her.

"Bella, hi-" he started to say.

Bella closed the door in his face.

"Oh no, he's here!" she wailed, then realizing what she done, she opened the door again,"I'm so sorry, but I have to do this" she closed the door again, right when he opened his mouth to say something.

Bella ran to her room and brushed her hair. She straightened her clothes and ran back down.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door with a forced, fake smile,"Edward how nice to see you" she greeted.

Edward was standing in front of her wearing regular jeans and a black collar shirt, looking ever so normal, but beautiful at the same time. Bella hoped her smile didn't look weird as she tried to shake the thought out of her head.

Edward looked at her and gave his charming smile,"Bella, it's nice to see you again too."

Bella just stood there, not caring to invite him in,"So, you need something?"

Edward's smile didn't vanish,"Uh, actually, I thought you were going to come and..vist..my family.."

I stared at him then,"Oh-yeah-about that-I'm sorry"I started to stammer,"-I mean that I don't want go-but-you see-I just didn't. I'm really sorry"

Edward frowned, and her heart melted,"I don't understand what you mean, I'm confused, Bella"

Bella sighed, and held on to the door to keep myself from falling,"I'm, confused too"

Edward waited in silence, then he whispered,"Oh. You don't want to come?"

She opened my mouth to say no, but the look on his face made me guilty. Edward was looking forward to this day, and I was going to break his heart? Of course not!

"I-I do want to come" then smiling she said," Let's go, just wait for me to get my keys"

He grinned and grabbed her wrist from turning. Bella flinched under his cold touch and he let go instantly,"Wait. I'm driving you" She looked past him and saw his shiny Volvo.

"Oh. Thank you" She said quietly.

He took a step aside and said,"Ladies first"

Bella grinned and walked towards his car. It was just so sweet, and how many times did Darren say to her? Zero times,and now that she thought of it, Darren would hardly let her go in his car.

Bella let him open the car door and she sat in the front. She watched as he made his way around the front of the car and get in.

He started the car and drove down the road. Bella settled in the seat and looked the window, questions buzzing in her head.

_What was I doing? Would Darren get mad? Will he even find out? Who were these Cullens'? Would they hate me? Would they like me? and Why is Edward staring at me instead of the road?_

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head and said,"What are you thinking?"

I glanced at him then back outside,"How do you know I'm thinking about something?" Could Edward really read her mind? No that wasn't even possible.

Edward shrugged, his eyes still at her,"I can't, that's why I'm asking"

Bella didn't look at him,"Well, I'm not thinking about anything" There was no reason to tell him everything.

Edward peered at her face, searching her eyes,"Are you sure? Your face seems concentrated and confused. As if you having troubling thoughts. What are you thinking?" he repeated quietly.

Bella turned her head and looked into his eyes,"I'm thinking, about Darren, and how he will react when he sees me with you."

Edward's face didn't change, but to Bella it seemed that when she mentioned his name, a hint of anger went across his eyes,"Why are you thinking about him?Are you scared of Darren,Bella?"

"No, he's my boyfriend. Another reason why I shouldn't be here"

"But you are. And willingly" he stated. Bella didn't turn away from his eyes, then feeling defeated and utterly confused.

"I know, but it feels all so wrong"

Edward didn't say anything, but when he did, he changed the topic,"What else were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about your family. Are they going to like me? Or are they not? I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous"

Edward was quiet then gave a sudden melodic laugh,"Tour funny Bella, your worried if my family is going to like you?" He laughed again.

Bella gave him and a look and he cleared his throat,"Listen Bella, you don't have to be worried about my family, they'll love you, except for one, but she's always like that. It makes me laugh, I'm here worrying if you'll like my family and your worrying if my family would like you?"he laughed again. Bella raised my eyebrows at him. He wanted to know what she was thinking about, now that she did, he was making fun of it.

She crossed my arms and looked out and gasped,"Edward look out!" A truck zoomed towards them , it honked it's horn,Bella shut her eyes tightly, and covered her face with her hands as she screamed.

Edward looked ahead and with total calmness, moved the car from the way.

It became hard for her to breath, as my heart pounded. She was almost ran over by a truck!

Edward stopped the car and leaned over to her,"Bella," his voice filled with concerned,"Bella? Are you okay?"

Raged with anger, her face flushed, she sat up and slapped him hard,"That was so stupid, what if we got hit?!"

"We wouldn't have" he answered and started the car again, satisfied that she was okay.

"What we we could have? You weren't even looking at the road, the truck was so close to hitting us, we could have died!"

Edward flinched but didn't say anything. Bella continued spilling out her anger,"I could have been hurt, you could have been hurt! And your speed! Edward slow down!"

"I can't, this is my slowest!"

"Your going way beyond the limit, you'll get a ticket! Slow down Edward, do you want me to get killed?"

Edward froze and looked at her, his eyes filled with sincere and longing,"I would never want that"

Bella's face softened, but she recovered,"Then slow down!"

"We're already late Bella. If I go any slower, then we won't be in time for lunch, dinner instead. Besides, your safe with me, I won't crash"

"You were almost going to" Bella in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I knew what I was doing, it was under control"

"Under control?! Edward, the truck was headed straight for us! The car was-where are you going?"

Edward turned the Volvo down a road, so that they were completely surrounded by trees.

"I'm taking you home, to my home"

"Then why are you here?There's nothing but trees" Bella said looking around.

"Because this is where I live, now close you eyes"

Bella obeyed, but then opened them again,"Why? What are you doing? And about the speed, I'm not over-"

Edward gave a impatient sigh,"Bella, close you eyes, it's a surprise. Your going to ruin it, if you don't"

Bella glared at him then finally shut her eyes. After few minutes, the car had stopped and Edward told her to open her eyes. She looked at the house in front of her, it was beautiful.

"Edward..is this your home?"

Edward smiled and nodded,"What do you think?"

Bella smiled back, forgetting about her anger,"It's great. Can I see the inside?"

"Of wait a minute". He got out and opened the car door. Bella stood up and gazed at the building, it was so big.

"Let's go" Edward lead the way, he opened the door and step inside. Bella followed him and her mouth opened. The inside was even prettier!

"Wow, Edward, are you ever rich!"

Edward shrugged,"Maybe, the money does have it's advantages. Come the others are waiting"

Bella followed him, her heart beating faster. They walked down the hallways, while Edward explained everything to her. Then finally, she heard some voices and realized that they were going towards the kitchen.

Edward turned to me, a source of hesitant passed his face then he smiled,"Ready?" he whispered.

Bella wanted to say no but she nodded. Edward turned the knob and opened the door. Right when they walked in, the voices froze. Bela stood there beside Edward awkwardly. The kitchen, just like the house was clean and bright. Bella looked across every one's faces, she recognized the familiar faces from when she first saw them,except two were missing and there was a man with blond hair and very handsome.

"Everyone, this is Bella" Edward introduced. A women with thick silky brownish hair came up to Bella and held her into a hug.

She had the same cold touch, but Bella pretended not to notice,"Bella. It's so nice to meet you face to face. I'm Esme, Edward's foster mother. I'm sure he told you about all the foster stuff?"

Bella nodded, looking into the beautiful women's kind and and gentle face.

Esme smiled,"That's good. We've heard so much about you, Bella!Come let me introduce to you everyone"

Esme held Bella's hand lead her towards everyone. Bela turned and looked back at Edward who smiled. Bella gave her attention to Esme.

"Well, we have already set the table, so why don't we eat, first. You must be very hungry,and meanwhile, I'll tell you every one's names" Esme said, and Bella watched as everyone sat down at the set table. She sat beside Edward, as Esme took her place at the end. She nodded at the blond man and he spoke.

"Bella", he had a soft and wise voice that was nice to listen to hear, it made Bella calm,"I'm Carsile. I'm sure Edward as told you about me" Once again she nodded,as Edward poured some noddles into her plate. She noticed everyone else doing the same onto their own.

"Good. Esme and I are his foster parents. This is Emmet, and Rosalie" eh pointed at the muscular boy and the blond girl. Bella tried to smile at them. Emmet got up and came over to her. He grabbed her in a bear hug, Bella tried to breath.

"It's nice to see you Bella, I'm Emmet" he boomed, and sat back down in his seat. Everyone laughed as she rubbed her neck and forced a smile. But the blond girl, Rosalie simply glared at Bella.

Edward sucked in her breath, and Carsile said,"Rosalie, this is Bella"

She didn't say anything, and Carsile ignored her. Bella wondered what was wrong with her, and she made a mental note not to get in her way. Edward frowned a bit, but recovered when Bella looked at him.

"And this is, Alice and Jasper" Carsile said,and right on the moment the girl with dark pixie hair and the boy with blond curly hair came in. Jasper went straight to his chair, not looking at Bella. Alice, though came up to her and hugged her, delicately.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you. I've heard so much about you from everyone and Edward" she said her voice in a sing-a-song tone. Bella glanced at Edward who didn't looked at her,"We'll be great friends" Alice said with so much certain, that it made Bella wonder about her.

Carsile smiled at her,"This is the family, you are welcomed to come to this house, anytime. And please, don't mind Jasper." Bella looked at Jasper, who seemed in great pain. Alice went over to him and sat down beside him, holding his hand.

It was really weird, Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They looked like couples, but they were a family. It was just so strange, she would have to ask Edward about that, is she ever met him again.

"I'm sure you have been questions to ask us, but right now, we will leave them aside. I have noticed, you don't talk much do you?"

Bella opened her mouth to say something but Edward beat her to it,"You didn't hear her in the car, she was yelling at me for going over board in speed"

Emmet laughed, and slapped his back,"Atta boy! Give the girl a fright?"

Edward nodded, and Emmet laughed,"Aw, I wanted to see that. Bella screaming a Edward for a simple over speed!"

Jasper laughed,"Get used to it Bella, we're all like that!"

"But- we were almost ran over by a truck!" Bella protested, over the laughter. Everyone froze, and all eyes went on Edward. What did she do?

"Edward, that was a careless mistake" Carsile said quietly,"She could have been hurt, if not you"

"I know, and I realized that afterwards, I'm sorry"Edward whispered. He rally did seem sorry as well.

"Why should you be sorry? She isn't hurt or anything, she's fine." Rosalie snapped.

Carsile rolled his eyes,"Rosalie, we discussed this before"

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but Emmet stopped her by touching her arm.

A awkward silence went over the table,"I'm sorry if I-I said something wrong" Bella whispered. She felt miserable, few seconds ago everyone was laughing and now because of her they were quiet.

Carsile smiled at her,"It's not your fault Bella, you shouldn't be sorry. Mistakes happen from everyone, and people's job is to fix them, Edward won't do that again. Beside, it's good having to hear you yelling at him"

Everyone, except Rosalie, laughed again. Bella gave a weak laugh.

"Oh come on! Don't encourage her! Have you heard her yell? It hurts you ear!"Edward said laughing.

Bella looked at him,"Hey, I don't sound that bad!"

Edward nodded,"I know you don't"

He looked at her in such a way, that for some reason it made her feel guilty, and ..different. Everyone else most have sensed as well because they pretended to be interested in their food.

"Eat, Bella, you won't have a empty stomach" Edward whispered.

Bella picked up the fork and took a bite. It was delicious.

She dug into her noddles, obvious of the longing look Edward was giving her. There was something about him when he looked at her, Bella had found out. Almost like desire, or need. The family slowly started to talk again, about random things, making Bella feel at home and comfortable but ashamed or guilty at the same time. Everyone, except Rosalie, wanted Bella to be there with them, they liked her. And the fact worried her. She didn't plan to meet the family everyday, but she also liked them. They was a bond between all of them, they were so close together, even when Rosalie was angry. Bella didn't want to hurt them in a way, but she also didn't want to leave Darren. Bella agreed to check Alice's clothes, when Alice herself suggested the idea. She felt like traitor, worrying about the time when she proved to Edward that she could not be with him.

**A/N: okay so this we pretty long, stilll any BETA??????**


End file.
